A XenoSaga Christmas
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: A crazy Christmas party takes place on the Durandle. Will Shion stop being crazy? will Chaos find a vessel for Cos mos? Will Jin stop bawling like a baby everytime he sees a moth? A funny little fic for the holidays, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own XenoSaga 1 2 or 3, any of its people places or things. But I was invited to the party, look for me in the corner, I'm the one punching that broad Shion in the face.**

**Here's a little ficlet for the holidays. I know your Christmas parties won't be as wacky as this, I feel sorry for you if they are, but enjoy reading) and only reading) this. Don't sue me if people start looking for vessels for their robotic friends, you've been warned!**

**The Durandle was decorated festively for the holidays. Tinsel and holly hung from every wall, mistletoe was thrown under every window. The halls had strings of Christmas lights glistening the corridors of the ship and lighting every hallway. And in the Durandle ballroom, a party was being held.**

**People far and wide transported to the Durandle for there yearly Christmas parties, they were known far and wide. That night, the room was packed with people, and a little pink haired girl was greeting them**

**"Hello!" Momo exclaimed. Her hair had a beautiful poinsettia laced in it and she wore a holly green long sleeved top with a Santa red skirt. She looked like an adorable little pink haired elf.**

**"Refreshments are over here, and food is over there. The lines long so brace yourself, OK?" she smiled gleefully. Momo loved any party of any sort, being around people made her light up with a childish gleam.**

**"And also…" she teetered on one tiptoe as the person looked at her oddly. Momo held out her hand and showed the person a piece of candy.**

**"Would you like to buy some Christmas candy? Only 5 GP, pretty please?"**

**"No thanks little girl." The man replied. "I want to eat first."**

**"Oh…" Momo looked down disappointedly. The man just walked away. Just then Momo caught a glint of red run towards her, it was Jr. Momo looked up and tried to smile.**

**"Hello Jr." she said softly. Jr looked at her confused.**

**"What's wrong Momo?" he asked sharply.**

**"Well…I want to sell some Christmas candy so I can afford Christmas presents, but the man that just walked in didn't want to buy any."**

**"WHAT!?" Jr exclaimed. He whipped out his pistols and whirled around.**

**"Which way did he go Momo?"**

**"That way," Momo pointed. "Why?"**

**With that Jr sprinted in the direction Momo pointed.**

**"That son of a bitch," Jr mumbled as he darted through the crowd. "You don't wanna buy candy from Momo, I'll make you you mutha fucka."**

**Meanwhile…**

**"Stop it Shion!"**

**"Why, why should I, you all don't care. You all just want to leave me alone, you all want me to die. I hate you I hate you all!"**

**Once again Shion was having a hissy fit for no apparent reason. Miyuki, Jin, Cos-mos and Alan were trying to calm her down.**

**"What's the matter with you Shion?" Miyuki asked irritated. "Ever since XenoSaga 3 you've been a real bitch, are you on PMS or something?"**

**"Don't say such mean things to Chief Miyuki!" Alan protested nerdily. He put his hand on Shion's shoulder. "It's OK Chief, let it all out."**

**"Shut up Alan!" Shion slapped his hand from her shoulder and glared at him psychotically. "You hate me Alan, you just want me to die, you want maggots to feed on my flesh and you're gonna laugh at my funeral."**

**"That's isn't true Shion." Cos-mos said calmly, the eyes of Mary Magdalin shining through her icy exterior. "We all care about you, you have to stop having these episodes, did you take your medicine?"**

**"I don't need that stupid medicine you dumbass droid!" Shion spat. "I don't want to keep on going to that shrink either, I'm fine!"**

**"So you are PMSing, that's good to know." Miyuki mused. Shion was not amused.**

**"Shut up you dumb broad!" Shion punched Miyuki in the jaw. The other woman cried and ran into the crowd of wandering people. Everyone's eyes widened as they glared at Shion. Shion glared back with as much rage as Albedo.**

**"I don't need all of you dumbass bastards preaching to me, I can handle this all by myself!"**

**"But Shion-" Jin stared, but just as he began to speak he noticed a moth fly near a candle. He watched as the moth blindly fluttered closer and closer to the flame, until it finally flew into it and killed itself on impact.**

**"Like moths to a flame…" he trailed off. "She'll…she'll shut me out for good, WAAHH!!"**

**Jin ran away from the scene bawling like a little baby. Everyone stared at the grown man as he ran and sobbed into his hands, until he finally ran into a side room of the large ballroom.**

**Across the room…**

**"I just wanna get my food man, what do you want!?"**

**"I want your money bitch, a little girl wants Christmas shopping money and she's gonna get it, whether or not your alive!"**

**"OK, OK, here!"**

**Jr stood with his pistols at gunpoint. He cocked the guns as the man threw some money at the little man to get him to run away. Satisfied, Jr walked back over to Momo.**

**"Here." He grimaced as he handed Momo some GP. Her eyes lit up with excitement.**

**"Someone wanted my candy?" she asked innocently. Jr grinned.**

**"Yup, they sure did. I just had to…persuade them further."**

**"Oh goody! Will you give this to them then?" she handed Jr a piece of candy. Jr smiled at her and nodded.**

**"Sure thing Momo, I'll be right back."**

**As Jr walked towards the man he noticed some sobbing coming from one of the side rooms. He scowled and listened closer.**

**"What the…what kind of wuss cries at a Christmas party, that sounds like a man too, what a pansy!" Jr spotted Chaos doing nothing and looked at him, he pointed in the direction the sobs were coming.**

**"You, go see what the hell that is."**

**"But I'm enjoying the party." Chaos said in his mono tone voice. Jr glared at the taller man.**

**"I don't give a damn you fuckin' robot, go and see."**

**"Oh alright then." Chaos walked in the direction Jr pointed. Momo overheard Jr and Chaos and ran over to Chaos' side.**

**"I'll help you Chaos." She said cheerfully. "No one should be sad during the holidays."**

**"Oh Momo you're so naïve." Chaos said depressingly. "The holidays are just another reason for death and despair. You don't get someone the present they want, they want to kill themselves. The holidays are just another reminder of things you can't have, they force you to confront your inner demons."**

**"…O…K…" Momo replied puzzled, never the less keeping her happy smile.**

**"God damn it Chaos, shut up and do what I say!" Jr shouted indignantly.**

**"Yes Little Master." The blond replied. "Let's go Momo."**

**"OK, let's cheer who ever that is up!"**

**Author's Notes: I'm basing Shion off of how she was acting in XenoSaga 3, because let's face it she all of a sudden went from being nice kind of lovable Shion in XenoSaga 2, and then went into hyper bitch mode in the 3rd one. I'm also basing Chaos off of XenoSaga 2 and 3, because he was really cool in the first one and then they changed his voice actor to make him a goth. **

**I'm going to be using that scene from XenoSaga 2 with Jin and Chaos as a running gag, so if you don't like it live with it! And last but not least, I'm using a familiar theme from my other XenoSaga ficlet, can you guess what it is? **

**I thought I could fit this into one Chapter, but I want to do too much with the story to just make it a one chapter ficlet. It won't be any longer than five chapters though, I promise!**

**Will I finish this before Christmas…let's find out. I have two weeks, or is it three. Either way let's see if I can, I'll give myself a prize if I do! Hurray!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, I don't feel like writing a disclaimer on every Chapter, if you want to see it that badly, than go to Chapter 1! As I've said before, this is a Fanfiction, the fact that they're not my characters is a given! Leave me alone Namko!**

**Momo and Chaos slowly approached the small side room. Momo delicately knocked on the door and waited for a response, but all she heard were sobs.**

**"Excuse me?" she asked warmly. "Are you alright in there?"**

**"Go…away…" the voice replied. Momo's eyes widened.**

**"Oh my goodness, Jin, is that you?"**

**"I…said…go…away!" Jin sobbed even harder than before. For once Chaos' expressionless face looked both shocked and annoyed.**

**"Jin," he said irritatedly. "What did Shion do now?"**

**"I...said…go...away!"**

**"Stand aside Momo."**

**"Alright Chaos, what are you going to do?" she questioned nervously.**

**"This," Chaos balled up his fists and punched at the door. "Ashes to ashes." **

**With that stupid phrase the door broke down. Instantly Momo ran into the room to see Jin balled up in the fetal position, sobbing like a little girl. Momo had to suppress her giggles as she sat down next to the tall "man" and patted him on the shoulder.**

**"What's wrong Jin?" she asked concerned. Jin looked up with his puffy red eyes and stared at the little girl.**

**"Like…moths to…a…flame…" he repeated.**

**"…" Momo said nothing.**

**"Like…moths…to a…flame…she'll shut me…out for…good…"**

**"…Alright then…" Momo didn't know what to say, she just stared at Jin oddly as Chaos began walking up slowly behind her. **

**"Let me handle this Momo."**

**"OK." Momo didn't leave the room, she just sat on the opposite side of it, playing with the heels of her boots. Seeing the girl occupied, Chaos spoke.**

**"I thought I told you before Jin, Shion won't shut you out. She hasn't either, so why are you acting like this?"**

**"I…saw…a…moth…" Jin replied shakily. Chaos looked at the man disgusted.**

**"All of this over a moth, my God Jin how pathetic can you be?"**

**Jin said nothing. He just looked over at Momo playing innocently and a smiled crossed his face.**

**"Y…your right Chaos, I shouldn't relapse like that, I'm sorry."**

**"Oh, look at how pretty!"**

**Both men looked up. The saw Momo staring gleefully at a moth. It slowly flew up to a candle hanging in a lantern. The moth fluttered up to the flame and blindly ran head first into the candlelight, it then died on impact. Momo gasped.**

**"Poor thing…" she said sadly. "We should have a funeral for it."**

**"A moth…" Jin slowly began sobbing again and crumpled onto the floor. "Like moths to a flame, OH CHAOS!" Jin dragged Chaos down with him and began sobbing into his friends shoulder. Not knowing what to do, Momo ran out of the room, came back in with a piece of paper and a tiny box, and sat back down. She began talking to herself.**

**"Today we're here to honor Reginald McMothfort…"**

**Jr roamed through the large crowd of people in the ballroom, looking for new victims. He spotted two faces that looked familiar and ran up to them so fast that they dropped their food and drinks. The tiny red head pulled out his guns and cocked them at the man's head.**

**"Hello." Jr said kindly. "Would you like to buy some candy sir?"**

**"Holy shit dude!" the man hollered, he looked over to his girlfriend. "I thought you said we'd never see him again babe!"**

**"I thought we wouldn't," the girl said with her mall girlish tone. "I thought we got rid of him once we gave him all of our money from before."**

**"What do you want man, I don't want any trouble, it's almost Christmas after all." The man glanced from Jr to his girlfriend nervously.**

**"Yeah, there shouldn't be a funeral so close to Christmas, should there? All I want is for you to buy some candy." Jr said, inching his barrel towards the man's temple. The man held back a whimper.**

**"Let's see, for you…100 GP a piece."**

**"But that's-"**

**The girlfriend was about to retort when Jr shot a bullet centimeters away from her boyfriend's forehead. The girl shrieked and started rummaging through her purse, giving Jr all the money she could find.**

**"Here, here. Don't hurt us, it's like, gonna be OK just leave us alone!"**

**Jr took all the money the woman threw at him and smiled at them warmly. **

**"Thank you very much ma'am." Jr walked away as quickly as he had shown. The woman looked at the now crying man and patted him on the shoulder.**

**"There there babe, maybe we can get a restraining order next time."**

**"B-but we don't even know his name." the man sniffled.**

**"Well…" the girl sighed hopelessly.**

**"Well then it looks like we're gonna be getting mugged an awful lot."**

**Jr stopped in the corner of the room and started counting his money.**

**"500, score. I need a little more for Momo to get some good presents though." Jr ran back into the crowd, looking for more people to "sell" candy to.**

**"I said leave me alone Alan!"**

**"But Chief-"**

**"GO AWAY!"**

**Shion turned around and let Alan ram right into her. Her eyes were buldging out of their sockets. Alan looked at her and immediately shrunk down frightened.**

**"No one loves me, no one cares about me, and they all want me dead!"**

**"That's not true Chief…" Alan said in a very small voice. "I…I l-l-love you…"**

**"Love me, blah!" Shion spat at the floor. "Why would I want a loser like you to love me, your no Kevin!"**

**"Kevin was psycho Chief!" Alan hollered frustratedly.**

**"Kevin cared about me, unlike everyone here!"**

**"That's not true Chief, maybe…" Alan looked down at his fists, he shook them and heard a noise of pills rattling against a bottle.**

**"M…maybe you need some of these."**

**Alan opened his fists. Shion glared down at them. One bottle had a blue label on it, in white writing it read MIDOL. The other label read ADVIL ANTI-DEPRESSANTS. Shion glared up at Alan.**

**"HOW DARE YOU!!" she shouted indignantly. "I TOLD COS-MOS, I DON'T NEED PILLS!!!!"**

**With that Shion decked Alan square in the nose. Alan doubled over in pain, dropping the bottles and holding his now bleeding nose. Shion then picked up the ADVIL bottle and threw it into his stomach.**

**"YOU NEED THESE!" she hollered. "I'M FINE, I'M NOT CRAZY!!"**

**Shion stormed off. When she walked into the doorway she ran into Miyuki who was smiling cheerfully.**

**"OK guys, I used an Ether Pack on my lip, I can party again!" she shouted to no one in particular.**

**"GUESS AGAIN!" Shion glared at Miyuki maniacally and punched her in the jaw. The sane girl ran the opposite direction and began to cry. Shion snickered wickedly.**

**"That's it." She said to herself. "If I can't be happy, if no one loves me than I'll make everyone else miserable. I am the ultimate chain, know me, and define me…MWAHAHA!"**

**Shion ran out of the ballroom, ready to wreak havoc. Alan looked up at the doorway, tears in his eyes.**

**"Poor Chief…" he said sadly. "There's only one thing I can do."**

**Alan pulled out his communicator and pushed a button for a certain extension.**

**"Hello, Vector Insane Esilam. There's someone you need to pick up on the Durandle."**

**In the side room…**

**"And with a heavy heart, I bury Reginald McMothfort in the hopes that he will live on in our hearts and our souls."**

**Momo finished her funeral service for the moth, not paying attention to the two grown men and what was happening on the other side of the room. She looked over to Jin and smiled warmly.**

**"There there Jin, don't cry. Reginald wouldn't want you to cry."**

**"Like…moths…" he tried to say. Chaos took this opportunity to pull away from the wussy man and motioned for Momo to come to his side.**

**"You take care of him Momo. I have…responsibilities to take care of."**

**"Oh, OK." The pink haired girl ran over to Jin energetically.**

**"Do you wanna play patty cake Jin, or…rock paper scissors? Or maybe 20 questions or…"**

**Momo's voice trailed off as Chaos left the room. He scanned the ballroom for a certain blue haired android. He spotted her and walked over to her calmly.**

**"Hello Mary." He said mono tonely.**

**"Hello Chaos, what can I do for you?" Cos-mos said coolly. Chaos took Cos-mos' hand in his and looked into her eyes.**

**"Mary my love, you shouldn't be in this body anymore. How can we…do certain things if you're still in this form?"**

**"I'm not sure." Cos-mos replied. "There's a 50 percent chance that we will not be able to perform those functions."**

**"I se…"**

**"It would be better to get a vessel, there would be a higher probability of success with those functions if we had a human vessel."**

**"Alright then." Chaos answered. He took Cos-mos and started pulling her into the crowd.**

**"Let us find you a proper vessel. With this event being so huge, **

**we're bound to find someone good enough for your soul."**

**"What exactly are the qualifications for a good vessel Chaos?"**

**"A tortured soul." He started. "Some one who no longer has the will to go on, some one who wishes to be destroyed by the loniness and emptiness in they're hearts, some one who-"**

**"Hey guys!" Momo ran to their side and waved at them gleefully.**

**"I got Jin to stop crying, he's back in the ballroom partying away."**

**"Let's try her."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own XenoSaga 1 2 or 3, any of its people places or things. **

**Author's Note: OK people, some people misunderstood my last author's note )not many, but a few). I don't mind getting reviews with spelling corrections, getting reviews with _ONLY _spelling corrections is what bothers me. I don't mind criticism, but spelling corrections isn't criticism. For the people that do agree with me, thanks for your support. For those of you who still are submitting _ONLY _reviews with spelling corrections, I will stick to my word and block your reviews.**

**Here's the final chapter of A XenoSaga Christmas, enjoy. And to keep with XenoSaga fashion:**

**The story thus far…**

**Shion has decided to submit to the UDO in her mind and has completely lost it, turning into another Albedo (not a good one, but another one). Chaos is looking for a vessel for Cos-mos/Mary Magdalin and is going to try his luck with Momo. Jr is getting money for Momo to buy Christmas presents, and Jin won't stop crying every time he sees a moth due to psychological/insecurity issues.**

**And now the dramatic conclusion to…A XenoSaga Christmas.**

**;;sings to the tune of South Park's Woodland Critter Christmas;;**

**A special time, a special year, it's XenoSaga Christmas. Hail Satan!**

**"What are you guys talking about Chaos?"**

**"Nothing Momo, nothing. Are you having fun tonight?"**

**"Oh yes." Momo smiled gleefully. "I helped Jin get better, and every one is so nice to me, I love Christmas time!" Momo giggled excitedly, not noticing the gleam in Chaos's eye.**

**"Momo…" Chaos started. "Are you…happy?"**

**"Of course I am Chaos, why? Do you want to be happy? I can help if you want."**

**"No that's alright. Do you ever…want to kill yourself?"**

**Momo gasped. **

**"Heavens no! Why would anyone want to kill themselves?"**

**"So you don't know longer have the will to live?"**

**"…No…why are you asking such strange questions Chaos, your scaring me."**

**"So your soul isn't in eternal turmoil Momo?"**

**"…fraid not. Come on Chaos, let's go party!"**

**"No thank you." Chaos turned to Kos-mos. "Let's go. We have no use for her."**

**"Of course Chaos." **

**Chaos and Kos-mos walked past Momo, ignoring her completely. They walked into the crowd of unsuspecting women, scanning it for victims.**

**On the other side of the room…**

**Jr had collected lots of money from "selling candy and was looking for more people to "sell" it to. He spotted someone to solicit it to and began to run over to them when he bumped into something.**

**"Ow!" he hollered, looking up. "Oh, what're you doin here old man?"**

**Jr looked up at the tall cyborg known as Ziggy. Jr grinned widely as a plan formulated in his head.**

**"Say old man," he started. "Would you like to help me sell some candy?"**

**"Candy…why on earth would I want to do that?" Ziggy replied in his stern deep tone. **

**"For Momo. I'm selling some candy for Momo to get money for Christmas presents, so now do you wanna help me old man?"**

**Ziggy's eyes lit up at the sound of the little girls name. He looked down at the URTV and nodded.**

**"Alright, I'll help if it's for Momo. Give me some candy."**

**"Here you go old timer!" Jr handed Ziggy a handful of candy which was hardly anything for the taller man, but never the less he took it. Ziggy bounded towards a man who was leaning against a wall, holding a glass of red wine. **

**"Hello." Ziggy said flatly. The man jumped in Ziggy's shadow, spilling some of his wine.**

**"Would you like to buy some candy?" Ziggy held out his massive hand and showed the man some hard candies. The man swallowed.**

**"You're with that kid, aren't you? The kid with the gun?"**

**"I'm helping him, why."**

**The man jerked, spilling his wine completely. He reached into his wallet and gave Ziggy all of his GP and ran away as fast as he could. Ziggy looked down at the GP, particularly shocked.**

**"Well this'll be easier than I thought."**

**"Yeah, it really is."**

**Ziggy looked down. Jr was at his side, smiling broadly.**

**"What do you do to them Jr?" the older man questioned. Jr smiled even wider.**

**"I…sell them candy, by any means necessary. Come on old man, we've gotta get a lot of money for Momo. After all Christmas is right around the corner."**

**Ziggy said nothing, he just walked over to another person who did the same as the first man. Ziggy shrugged and just kept on going, not caring to know what Jr was doing to sell the candy.**

**At the dining area…**

**"This punch is really good, don't you think?"**

**"Yeah, so is this soup. I love the parties on the Durandal, they're so much fun."**

**A woman and her teenage daughter were sitting at a table, enjoying the delicious food at the buffet. Little did they know, they were being watched.**

**A leather clad Shion was watching them from behind a large candy cane fixture. Not only was she decked out in black leather, but it left very little to the imagination. Her eyes gleamed with a wicked spark as she watched the pair enjoy their food.**

**"Yes, yes. Enjoy your food. Enjoy it…until I take it away!" Shion cackled maniacally. "Soon no one will be able to enjoy their delicious holiday snacks, because of me! Misery and pain will engulf all living things, MWAHAHA!"**

**Shion darted out from behind the fixture and snatched the bowl of soup from the teenage girl just as she was about to dip her spoon into it once again. The girl yelped as Shion then took her mother's punch and spilt it onto the floor. Shion danced around gaily and cackled.**

**"HAHAHA! Try enjoying your food when you don't have any, feel the misery and pain in your stomachs, the same misery I've felt for years. MWAHAHA!!!"**

**The Mother and daughter gave each other "This lady's totally nuts" looks. After a few seconds of watching Shion's victory dance, they both stood.**

**"Wanna go back to the buffet?" the Mother asked her daughter. The daughter nodded.**

**"…What?" Shion stopped her laughter and looked at the two women walking towards the buffet line. **

**"…Oh no you don't! You will be miserable, just like me. Be miserably hungry, and your stomachs will growl with the anguish of your souls!" Shion ran ahead of someone getting some food and ran behind the buffet fixture that held the many assortments of holiday food. She grabbed on to two of the central legs and tipped it over, knocking every sort of food and utensil onto the floor. People gasped as they watched the wonderful food hit the floor. Shion cackled wickedly.**

**"HAHAHAHA! Now absolutely NO ONE can eat, feel the misery consume your souls!" Shion started to dance around again, cackling wickedly. People looked down at the food, completely ignoring her.**

**"Ten second rule!" one man exclaimed as he dove onto the snacks, dozens of other people followed suit.**

**"The food that didn't touch the floor should be fine!" another man shouted. Shion glared at them.**

**"No, you can't find a way to eat, you have to be miserable like me! NOOOO!!!"**

**In the hallway…**

**Jin was walking through the hallway of the ballroom humming "Fatal Fight Jin and Margulus" when he stumbled onto a bleeding Allen. He looked down at Allen shocked.**

**"Allen, what happened?" he asked nervously. Allen looked up at Jin with puffy eyes.**

**"Chief…she punched me in the nose. I was just trying to help her, and she punched me in the nose. I don't think there's anything we can do for her anymore Jin."**

**"She…did this to you?" Jin asked shakily. Allen nodded.**

**"She…shut you out…" Jin slowly began to slump to the floor, tears forming in his eyes.**

**"She'll shut me out, like moths to a flame!" he began to sob into his hands, Allen looked at Jin disgustedly.**

**"OH come on, I didn't cry that hard when I got punched in the nose. Grow up Jin." Allen stood up and walked away from the bawling man.**

**"I can't be seen with someone like you, I gotta see if they came for Chief."**

**In the middle of the room…**

**"So your sold isn't trapped in eternal turmoil?"**

**"No sir. I suggest you find a better pick up line."**

**"Darn. Let's go Kos-mos."**

**Chaos and Kos-mos had gone through ten women and of course had no luck. After the eleventh girl they decided to take a breather and sit down.**

**"It shouldn't be this hard." Chaos said, Kos-mos looked at him puzzled.**

**"I think your wrong Chaos. I didn't want to tell you, but there is a 2 percent success rate with this plan. It is, pardon my language, a very stupid plan."**

**"Don't say that Mary." Chaos said exasperated. "How else will we have-"**

**"NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME, I'M NOT INSANE!"**

**Chaos and Kos-mos both stood as they looked over to the buffet area. Shion was cornered by three men with white shirts and coats on, she squirmed as she was restrained with a straight jacket.**

**"What the…come Mary, this might be a golden opportunity."**

**"Of course Chaos." **

**Chaos and Kos-mos walked over to the three men. Around them were Allen, Jr, Ziggy and Momo all looking confused.**

**"Sorry Ms. Uzuki. We got specific orders from Chief Allen Ridgely to take you to the Vector Insane Esilam, it's out of our hands."**

**"LET ME GO!" Shion hollered. "I HAVE TO COMPLETE THE CHAIN, I'M NOT DONE WITH MY MASTER PLAN!"**

**"It's for the best Chief," Allen sighed wiping his nose with a napkin. "I'm sorry, but you need help. We can see you when your sane."**

**"Kevin would never do this to me Allen!"**

**"Once again, Kevin was evil Chief!"**

**"Poor Shion…" Momo thought aloud. "I'll visit you in the facility, OK?"**

**"Go to hell!"**

**Just then, Miyuki walked through the door.**

**"Alright guys, this time I used an Ether Pack DX, now I can party for sure!"**

**"GUESS AGAIN!" Shion squirmed in her jacket, just enough to get over to Miyuki. She head butted the girl, then bit her nose. Miyuki cried and ran off again. Shion cackled wickedly.**

**"Yeah Shion, your not nuts." Jr said sarcastically.**

**"SHUT UP Midget!"**

**"Hold on."**

**Everyone turned to see Chaos and Kos-mos standing behind the three men. Chaos walked forward a few feet, then stopped.**

**"Shion, are you a tortured soul?" he asked.**

**"Of course I am, I want to cause eternal misery to all who wish to thwart me!"**

**"So…is your soul in eternal turmoil?"**

**"Yes, why Sherlock!?"**

**Chaos turned to Kos-mos.**

**"Is she alright Mary my love?"**

**"She is fine Chaos."**

**"Alright then," Chaos turned to the three men. "Don't worry sirs, I'll take care of her. She'll be just fine when I'm done with her."**

**"…Is that alright Chief Ridgely?" one man asked Allen, he nodded.**

**"I trust Chaos. Do whatever you have to to get Chief back to normal."**

**"Of course I will. Come Shion, Kos-mos and I will help you get better."**

**With that the three men handed Chaos Shion, still in the straight jacket. Chaos and Kos-mos went into the same side room that Jin had gone into earlier that night. No one really cared what they were going to do, as long as Shion would be alright.**

**At the end of the party…**

**"Here you go Momo, enough money for Christmas presents."**

**"Oh really, thank you Jr, your so good at selling things!"**

**"Yeah, well I had some help from Ziggy. Besides, when I told them who it was for they handed over money like it was trash. So when do you want to go Christmas shopping?"**

**"Oh I dunno. Maybe tomorrow?"**

**"Alright, I'll take you to 2nd Miltia tomorrow, we'll have fun."**

**"OK Jr, I can't wait!"**

**Momo ran off to put her money away. Just then…**

**"Damn it Gagnan!" a gunshot rang through the air and hit Jr in the head.**

**"Damn you to hell Gagnan, how dare you lock me in the closet and plant another clone. Christmas prank my ass!"**

**"Jr?"**

**The real Jr turned. Momo was standing behind him smiling.**

**"Yeah Momo?"**

**"Thank you for all of your help." She slowly walked up to Jr and hugged him tightly. Jr smiled.**

**"Oh yeah…" Jr muttered.**

**"What Jr?"**

**"N-nothing Momo."**

**"So when do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"**

**"…Huh? Oh, anytime you want to Momo."**

**"OK."**

**With that Momo walked away. Just then, a very conservatively dressed Shion walked up to Jr.**

**"Hello Jr." she said warmly. "I'm feeling much better now. Chaos helped me through all of my troubles, now I feel perfect."**

**"That's good to know Shion. I'm glad your not nuts anymore."**

**"So am I Jr, so am I. Well I have to get going."**

**"Alright Shion, see ya."**

**Shion walked over to Chaos and gave him a kiss on the cheek. **

**"Was that good?"**

**"Yes Mary, they don't suspect a thing."**

**"I'm glad. Now can we get to performing those certain functions you wanted?"**

**"Of course. I have a room ready right over there."**

**"Alright. I'll see you there."**

**Shion/Mary went into the room. Chaos smiled and pulled out of his pocket a small wrapped package that said "Trojan Man" on it.**

**"This is gonna certainly be worth it." He said to himself. **

**"I can't wait to get started Mary."**

**THE END**

**Author's Note: And there you have it, the end of A XenoSaga Christmas. I'll probably make a sequel, but you'll have to wait and see if I do. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**For those of you that don't know, Trojan Man is a brand of condom. That's right, Chaos was just horny! **

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed a XenoSaga Christmas, Happy Holidays everybody!**


End file.
